A New Face
by xXGodslayer RaiXx
Summary: This story was written by a friend who died last month. I'm putting her fic on fanfiction.net as a tribute to her. Summary: Hiei's father comes back to kill him and Yukina. Can the Spirit Detective team stop him. Read to find out. Read and Review.
1. Into The Shadows

Rai-this is a story that I didn't write but it's a fanfic an old friend of  
mine has written it's not complete but I will complete it.  
Hiei-This fic belongs to a girl by the name of Rini Saito who died in the  
beginning of May. She was run over by a bus. Both of her ribs were broken  
and her lungs were flooded on May 5th she asked the doctor to pull the plug  
(take her off of life support). Her parents went along with her decision  
but wished she never said that.  
Rai-I had Hiei do that part because I would break down crying.  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters, YYH or this fic.  
Hiei-This is a tribute to Rini Saito. Let her soul rest in peace...  
Rai-Here is the fic. A New Face  
  
A New Face  
By: Rini Sato WhiteZombie2004  
  
Chapter 1: Out of Shadow  
  
Night falls upon Makai as Yusuke Urameshi lies half-dead in a cave where he  
is bleeding heavily from a fight with a rat-youkai.  
  
"Ah, man! I might've beaten that stupid rat, but he got me good. Too good."  
Yusuke stutters as he looks down at his pool of blood.  
"Growl I can't die now!!! Koenma, you pacifier-breath! WHERE ARE  
YOU!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly Yusuke senses a youkai nearby.  
"Damnit. Now what?!"  
  
"State your name." a voice shouts from the shadows. It is the sound of a  
girl's voice.  
"Who wants to know?" replied Yusuke, the pool of blood now dripping down  
small crevasses.  
"...Fine." answers the girl as she jumps off a ledge above Yusuke, landing  
in front of him. Her spirit energy increasing tremendously, she lifts back  
her cloak unveiling her hand, now the foculpoint for all of her energy.  
  
"So you wanna fight me too do you? Well then have it your way!" Yusuke  
stutters as he powers up to fight.  
  
"You are using your life energy to fight me? Pity." sighs the cloaked  
youkai.  
  
"Pity?! Why you! I'll make you eat those words!!!!!" screams Yusuke as he  
lunges at the youkai with a weak punch. He misses.  
  
"Do not waste your time you fool! You cannot even see where you are going!"  
the youkai replies as she swings behind Yusuke and knocks him unconscious.  
"There. Now that you have finally shut up, your fate is in my hands now:  
Yusuke Urameshi!" she says as she drags him across the ground, leading him  
deeper into the abandoned cave.  
  
...To Be Continued!  
AN- Well that's chapter 1.  
Hiei-please review and give Rai your grievances. It'd really help her to  
get over it. 


	2. Meeting In the Forest

Rai-3 people or should I say 4 (one anonymous)  
Hiei-That's great.  
Rai-I know!  
Spellsattwilight-I will continue it. And I know she'd be happy.  
Mr.Me-Thank you  
Youko73-Thank you  
JustMeSakura-Thank you. I was going to put it on fanficition.net before her  
death but I kept on forgetting..  
Rai-you guys know the disclaimer so I'm not repeating it.  
A New Face  
By: Rini Saito & Rai  
Chapter 2: Meeting in the Forest  
  
Back at Rei Kai, it has been 2 days since Koenma had heard from Yusuke.  
Worried that the spirit detective has died, or worse, Koenma called on Hiei  
and Kurama from Makai.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, not to long ago i sent Yusuke on a mission to slay a rat-  
youkai that was eating children in Ningenkai. He followed it into Makai and  
they fought for a disturbingly drawn-out battle. Yusuke killed the rat but  
after the fight I could not sense any of his spirit energy at all." sweats  
Koenma.  
"Is he dead?" grumbled Hiei.  
"No." Koenma replied.  
"What did you say?" jarred Kurama who was beginning to grow concern.  
  
"I sent Botan to go recover his soul. I thought for sure he might be dead,  
but Botan could not find him either." Koenma whined.  
"Yusuke is still alive. But I'm afraid he has absolutely no spirit energy  
left; and being a human trapped in Makai is not helping matters at all." he  
added, as he turned on a viewing screen. It showed the picture of a blood-  
trail leading to a cave. Hungry demons surrounded the entrance but none  
dared to enter.  
  
"It's like they are afraid it the cave itself." muttered Kurama.  
"Yes it would appear so. This is where Yusuke was last seen. When he  
entered the cave his spirit energy disappeared." Koenma turns off the video  
and turns toward the two youkai.  
"He's been missing for two days now. I want you two to go back in Makai,  
find the cave and Yusuke.," he ordered.  
The two-youkai left for the cave.  
  
-----  
  
"Yusuke's scent is getting stronger.," says Youko Kurama as he smells the  
air.  
  
"The blood..." notices Hiei staring at the ground in front of him.  
  
Kurama then looked at the red trail, "There's too much blood spilled from  
their battle. Whatever Yusuke fought--"  
"Was no rat youkai. You are correct." chimed a voice from the shadowy-  
trees. Jumping from a branch was the cloaked girl from the caves.  
"Who are you? Where is Yusuke?!" Hiei demanded.  
  
No reply as the girl walked ahead of them to caves.  
  
Hiei began to grow impatient. "Answer me or you die!"  
  
She stopped, lifted her hand, and motioned to them.  
  
"I think she means to lead us to Yusuke. We should follow, but be ready for  
a fight Hiei." whispered Kurama, pulling out his rose.  
  
Hiei, too, drew his weapon but they did not attempt to fight. So follow her  
they did, down the winding trail of blood.  
  
.... To Be Continued! 


	3. Water

Rai-11 reviews in one day. Whoa  
Hiei-hn.  
Rai-what's the matter Hiei  
Hiei-Nothing.  
Rai-hands him sweet snow  
Hiei-sweet snow! Grabs it and eats it.   
Rai- here are the reviewers.   
Bubbles the All Powerful-Thank you.  
B.D-Thank you  
SlowlyDieingSoul-Thank you. I'll be sure to e-mail you when I have the  
chance.  
Xxyour-worst-nightmareXx- Thank you. Sounds to me that your friend's mother  
is like Andrea Yates (sp) why do they always have to kill their kids. I  
mean they blame god instead of themselves. It's not right.  
animespiritkie42-Thank you.  
Dragoon-dreamer11-Thank you.  
Eladriewan-Of course I'll be updating.   
Hiei-You know the disclaimer. So I'm not repeating it.  
A New Face  
By: Rini Saito & Rai  
  
Chapter 3: Water  
  
"Here it is!" the girl said in cheerful voice.  
Hiei and Kurama look on and bewildered at the youkai walking ahead.  
  
"The way she talks, you'd think she was just a child." mutters Kurama,  
holding his weapon ever ready.  
  
"Do you think she's the one who fought Yusuke?" asked Hiei.  
  
"It is possible. Her spirit energy is enormous, almost endless, yet she's  
not a full-blooded youkai. She has a human scent as well.... in fact I dare  
to say that she is stronger you and I combined." Kurama replied.  
  
As the three youkai entered the cave's threshold Hiei recalled something  
unusual: "Wait! You, girl, where are the hordes of demons that were  
surrounding the cave! And if refuse to answer this time, you die!" he  
demanded  
  
"All dead!" she giggles. "I just did finish off the last one!" the girl  
replied as turn around and began walking backwards, facing her questioners.  
  
"But there were none in the area." Kurama implied, now again in his human  
form.  
  
"Incorrect, I started fighting them back when we three met in the forest!"  
she restated.  
  
"But you said that you had just killed the last one, and yet there wasn't a  
single demon around, and now you say that you fought a while ago." argued  
Kurama.  
  
"That is because I made ground bury them!" she explained.  
  
"I see. So you can control soil." Kurama realized.  
  
"You have a great sense of intuition Kurama!" replied the youkai.  
  
"How do know his name?" asked Hiei, unsurprised.  
  
"Well family is family I always say, close or otherwise!" she grinned.  
Suddenly Kurama stopped. He stood stiff with mouth open and eyes wide in  
shock.  
"Your my family?!" he stuttered.  
  
"Related descendant and your my ancestor, and apparently you don't remember  
me." the girl grumbled in disappointment. She stopped where a dim light  
shined behind her. Hiei sensed it.  
"So you didn't eat him after all. Hn. Fine. I'll let you live until I get  
some answers." he said as he entered the room.  
Kurama still stood like a statue.  
"Well would like to come in?" the girl invited.  
As the two walk side by side, Kurama asked, "What's your name?"  
  
She pauses, then replies, "You know. You just do not want to remember."  
  
A drop of water falls from the cave top. The girls head turns sharply.  
"Hn. Well what do you know." she grins.  
"What is it?" asked Kurama.  
The girl, turning to face the wet ground replies, "There is no water in  
this cave."  
  
...To be continued.  
A/N- That was a good chapter. I miss you Rini. But don't forget to Read  
and Review! 


	4. Reunion Unwanted

Rai-I have so many reviews and since I'm not going to do all of them but I  
would like to thank everyone of my reviewers.  
Hiei-hn.  
Rai-and Hiei  
Hiei-blushes slightlyhn...  
Rai- and here's chapter 4.  
A New Face  
By-Rini Saito & Rai  
  
Chapter 4: Reunion Unwanted  
  
As Kurama and the girl looked up at the ceiling, Yusuke and Hiei walk out  
from the room carved in the cave wall.  
  
Yusuke, holding a half-eaten steak on a spit hollered, "Hey, Kurama! About  
time you got here! I see you got that girl to join the living! No pun  
intended."  
  
"Quiet Yusuke!" the girl whispered.  
  
"HEY! How is it now you're finally talking to me?! You could have started  
sooner you know!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
A vein bulging from the girl's head, she growled.  
WOMP!   
"THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE URAMESHI, SO SHUT IT!" she ordered.  
  
Yusuke, now on the floor with a lump on his head, jumps to a stance 'ready  
to kill' and says, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!"  
  
No reply from anyone.  
  
Yusuke grew angry and started jumping up and down screaming, "HELLO! ARE  
PEOPLE DEAF OR SOMETHIN'?!! ANSWER M--"  
Kurama covered Yusuke's mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
Over head, the water droplets began to change direction; winding through  
the stalagmites towards the four fighters.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I think you will find the stench familiar." mutters the girl.  
  
'Oh no not him again! I thought i killed him two days ago!' thought Yusuke.  
  
The drops stopped at the girl's feet. As the youkai opened it mouth to  
speak, yellow, reeking, globs of saliva fell to the ground.  
"So we met again Kohanaharu. Lovely to see how you have grown since you ran  
away." the rat bellowed out; it's every exhale a poison.  
  
"Come to die i see." the young girl, now who they call Kohanaharu, grinned  
maliciously.  
  
...To be continued! 


	5. You Will Not Get Away

Hiei-That rat didn't die...and I don't have a father.  
Rai-Hiei.Unlike most authoresses I don't torture my fav bishie...only Kurama.  
Kurama-what...why me.  
Rai-cause I don't like you.  
Kurama-hm.Why don't you like me?  
Rai-simple I don't like pretty boys who are smart. Nor 300-year-old fox  
youkais.  
Kurama-well what about Hiei.  
Rai-He fits my category perfectly.   
Kurama-you have no category.  
Rai-yes. I do. It's called total badasses.  
David-uh before a huge fight breaks out between Rai and Kurama, I'd like to  
do the disclaimer. Rai doesn't own anything nor this fic.  
Hiei-They know this already, baka ningen.  
David-uh right.  
A New Face  
By: Rini Saito & Rai  
Chapter 5: You will not get away!  
  
"Now you have a reason to draw your weapons gentlemen. Oukan is one to play  
head games, so watch your back." Kohanaharu cautioned, pulling a fan and  
white rose from her kimono. With the fan in one hand stretched for the sky,  
Kohanaharu opened it to reveal that it was made of 20 razor-sharp blades;  
each with a shredded edge. Pinning the rose in her hair, she turns to face  
the other fighters.  
Hiei unsheived his katana, Kurama awakened his rose whip, Yusuke, fully  
powered, nods.  
"Now!" ordered Yusuke.  
  
Simultaneously, the three youkai lunged at the beast. Hiei and Kohanaharu  
stab their blades in the monsters gut; Kurama managed to wrap his whip  
around the monster's neck and all brought the beast to the ground.  
Yusuke focused his spirit energy.  
"SPIRIT GUN!" he shouted as he aimed and fired at the youkai.  
With a gut-wrenching scream, the youkai was blasted from the cave.  
Hiei and Kurama had let go, but Kohanaharu did not. Holding on to the  
youkai, Kohanaharu pried a medallion from the youkai's forehead.  
"Got it!" she said as added the blow to the youkai, kicking away from him  
as he made a crater in the ground.  
  
Locking the medallion in a hollow nook of her fan, Kohanaharu gently  
planted her feet to the ground; the other fighters run out from the cave.  
  
"Stop fooling around Oukan! I know you are not dead so get up and fight me  
you coward!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
Kohanaharu stood with a red aura now coming from her fan as the Hiei Kurama  
and Yusuke walked toward the crater.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
...To be continued!  
A/N The rat is not dead but you'll find out who he is soon. Read and  
Review. 


	6. Chapter 6 Sling

Rai-sorry I wasn't able to upload. I was a little busy, getting my thoughts  
organized.  
Hiei-hn.  
Rai-you guys know the drill. No use telling you the disclaimer, ya  
Hiei-Please keep reviewing she'd very much appreciate it.  
Kurama-Rai does not own this story.  
Hiei Rai- THEY KNOW ALREADY!!!  
Kurama-oh.  
Miroku-Read and review.  
A New Face  
By: Rini Saito Rai, The Thunder Demoness  
  
Chapter 6: Sling  
  
"Do not waste your time." advised Kohanaharu.  
  
Suddenly she jumped up and right after her followed the beast from  
underground.  
  
"BLADES OF THE STAMPEDE!" she yells; with this command she threw the blade  
at the youkai, and in mid-air the fan dispersed into an arsenal of 20  
shredded boomerangs. The youkai made an attack of his own: "FLEDGLINGS OF  
THE DARKNESS FLAME!" the rat cried out.  
  
Hiei stood in shock; from so many battles using the darkness flame, he had  
never seen or heard of this attack.  
Suddenly the rat-youkai was engulfed in a black flame that burned away his  
exterior to reveal that he too was a fire-youkai: a giant with dark red  
hair and glowing orange eyes. With his true identity revealed, his opened  
wide as he exhaled black flames. Hitting the ground the flames morphed  
copies of the youkai, but were smaller than Genkai.  
  
Cackling and grinning maliciously, all 7 lunged at Kohanaharu.  
  
Then something dawned on Kurama, "Look out, Akina!!!"  
  
"Akina?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
Kohanaharu, in surprise, turned toward her ancestor. But not long as the  
fledglings attacked her from behind and began gnawing at her arms and back.  
There then was a crunch, where one had broken her arm.  
"Get off of me!!!" she demanded.  
With a blast of her spirit energy, they vaporized in a red aura.  
  
Kohanaharu raised her head. With even a blast even strong enough to  
vaporize the darkness flame, her spirit energy never did decrease in the  
red aura around her.  
"I told you that you knew me." she replied to her ancestor's call  
  
Without warning the youkai grabbed Kohanaharu by her snow-white hair and  
began to sling her around in circles. Crying out in pain, Kohanaharu's head  
began to bleed as the fire-youkai finally let go and slung her into the  
woods.  
"KOHANAHARU!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he growled in anger.  
  
Hiei became furious as his bandana burned off uncovering the also angered  
Jagan eye.  
  
Kurama looked scared to death for his descendant, and with a fueling hatred  
of the memories of this fire-youkai, transformed into Youko Kurama.  
  
But unbeknownst to the three fighters, Kohanaharu already had every planned  
out. With the force of her impact she snapped through Makai trees like they  
were just toothpicks. But up ahead there was a steep cliff on the  
mountainside.  
  
Cutting down the last tree in her path, she flipped over, putting her feet  
first to land on the cliff side.  
"Here we go!" she yelled as in a split second, she crouched on the mountain  
side, and with a powerful shockwave launched off and back to her opponent  
at bullet speed; leaving the mountain side collapsing behind her, she  
pulled the white rose from her hair.  
  
"ROSE THORN SWORD!" she commanded.  
  
In that instant the rose morphed into a colossal sword.  
Up ahead she could see Hiei standing off with Oukan. Hiei summoned the  
Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but the Oukan dodged it.  
  
Suddenly Oukan turned towards the forest and....  
To Be Continued...  
Rai-sorry for the cliffy.  
Hiei- Read and Review!!! 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry that I haven't been updating a whole bunch with high school and the fact that I've been so depressed. But now I'm going to update a new face and revise Changes In Life and Destiny. I might also do a couple humor fics. Anyways keep on sending those reviews with lots of support and advice..

-Rai


	8. Chapter 7: Fire

Rai-It's been a while since I last updated.

Hiei-more like 3 months..

Rai-Shut up. I've been busy with hs.

Hiei-nods And you've been busy with you're new story..

Rai-which I'm turning into a fanfic.

Hiei- You've also been on that board Shonen Junk a lot..

Rai- Not to mention that I'm forgetful.

Hieinods

Rai-Anyways you guys know about my disclaimer. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

Hide's ghost appears: Read and Review.

Hiei-passes out

Rai-Giggles.

A New Face

By: Rai, Angel of Sorrow and Rini Saito

Chapter 7: Fire  
  
...he saw Kohanaharu coming straight at him. Before he could dodge, she let out a war cry and stabbed him in the gut.  
  
the monster's eyes were bulging out it's head. Kohanaharu twisted the sword around 360 and spilt the monster in two.  
  
"Whoa....sh-she did it!" Yusuke whispered.  
  
"Do not be a fool Urameshi." grumbled Kohanaharu, clinging on her shattered arm; panting from pain and injury.  
  
"Akina!" Kurama shouted, running to her.  
"Akina, are you alright? Answer me!" his eyes watering.  
  
"You remembered..." she stopped.  
  
"Akina?!" Kurama asked again.  
  
"Do not worry," she said, standing up.  
"i can shrug this off. It is not too serious."  
  
Kurama wrapped his relatives arm over his shoulder, and carried the girl to a nearby tree.  
"You sit here and rest. Continuing to fight like this will only prolong your bleeding." Kurama whispered.  
  
"I don't get it. How come Oukan and I call her 'Kohanaharu' but you call her 'Akina'?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kohanaharu is her real name. But i used to call her Akina for short when she was very young." Kurama replied  
  
During Yusuke and Kurama were having their carefree discussion, Hiei and the glowing Jagan looked down at the halved fire-youkai. With his right arm paralyzed from his Dragon of the Darkness Flame.  
'I know this demon...but from where? I've seen him as an infant...the answer in front me....'  
Hiei gasps.  
"Kurama! Yusuke! Look out!" Hiei warned.  
  
Suddenly a blast of fire exploded out of the ground and engulfed Yusuke, Kurama, and Kohanaharu.  
Hiei dives in the inferno and carries out his friends, but Kohanaharu he could not find.  
Kurama quickly ran to the inferno.  
"AKINA!" he cried out  
Suddenly...

TBC.

Rai-Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Rai: I know it's been a long time since I last posted..I lot has happened to me within the last couple years..so here is the long awaited for Chapter 8. Please enjoy and read and review.

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

...they heard Akina yelp, but not from inside the inferno.

"There she is!" Hiei pointed towards the sky.  
Akina had jumped out of the blaze, but something was wrong. She tried to make an easy landing, yet she had a hard fall in the end.

"Akina!" Yusuke yelled.  
He, Kurama, and Hiei ran over to see what was the what was the matter.

"Akina, are you alright?" Kurama asked.  
She then, with a struggle, held up her broken arm and took off her furisode and kimono to reveal something much more serious: Oukan had bitten her right arm off. Now too with a shattered left arm, she was unable to wield her sword or fan.  
"Akina..." Youko Kurama tried to sympathize.  
But in the midst of her pain, she picked up her head and gave a bright smile.  
"No problem. It will grow back in a few days!" she laughed.

'Damn, what else could go wrong?'"Yusuke thought.

"Enough with the chit-chat." Oukan said with delight, "I'm still hugry. Who arm will have the privilage to be my snack?" jumping out of a tree, licking Akina's blood from his hands.

"Why you--" Yusuke said inturrupted by Kurama.

"He's mine." Kurama declared.

"Kurama..." Yusuke questioned.

"I will not allow his defilement of my blood line to continue any further. What he has done to Akina will now cost him a long and painful death." Kurama explained.

Cackeling out like a berzerker, "Making worthless threats already?" Ouakn said, mocking Kurama.

"It is not a threat..." Kurama stated increasing his demonic aura. "...it is a promise." He announced.

"Have it your way then. I'll eat you next!" Oukan yelled, with a war cry.  
"THE FLAME OF LOST SOULS!" with Oukan's summoning, the ground shook and slpit in two. Hiei quickly caught Akina before she could fall in.  
Then, from the deepest pits of Makai, souls of the damned, including the Toguro's, were sucked into an orb and set on fire.

Oukan blasted the orb into the ground, and the firey souls srpead out.

"Get off the ground!" Hiei warned as he picked up Akina and leaped up a tree.  
Yusuke did the same in his youkai-form. Kurama soon after.

As the souls spread, the fire set on them began to burn down the trees that the four fighters were sitting in.  
"Kurama please say you've got a plan!" Yusuke yelled from the opposite side of the clearing.

Kurama looked down with a sweat drop as already, half the tree was on fire. Then he saw it. In the center of the orb, Oukan was feeding it a steady supply of fire. So Kurama took action.

Kurama jumped from the tree towards Oukan's hand. "ROSE WHIP!" he commanded. With one stroke of his whip Kurama severed Oukan's hand.

In a second, all of the fire disappated, and the souls returned to their Hell.  
The rose thorn whip, however, was now a pile of ash set in front of Oukan.

Oukan chuckled, then it grew to a maniac's laugh. "Looks like you've fried your whip, fox-youkai!"

...To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Rai: Here is the long awaited chapter 10…I may or may not update in a long time but oh well…R+R..and I know there are a lot of spelling mistakes..but Rini was Japanese..and I'm not in the mood to correct them..so yeah.

Chapter 10: Three Strikes, She's Out.

"You aren't even worth being eaten by the scavangers." Kurama backfired.

Oukan's eyes were no longer orange; hearing such an insult, his eyes began wreathing in flames of their own.

Kurama, having now focused all of his spirit energy in his fist, lunged at Oukan, ready to make a fatal blow. Kurama's fist now less than an inch away from Oukan's face, he made a direct hit. His fist went straight through Oukan's head.

"Alright, Kurama!" Yusuke encored.

But Akina, watching with her eyes not even a slit's worth, did not smile. She was not even watching the fight. As Hiei stood with her propped on his back, the Jagan sensed something unusual about the girl; looking down at her as Hiei himself watched the fight, it read her thoughts of it's own free will without Hiei knowing.

_'You talk, you die.'  
'Fool! There are no earthquakes on the water!'   
'Kurama! don't make me rip out your precious voice-box!'  
'Yukina...she's here.'  
'I haven't asked for your name yet. Tell me, I'll remember...'  
'Don't worry Yukina, my dear sister. I'm coming.'_  
Hiei's memories. the Jagan realized it though Hiei did not...Akina can see his memories and could not stop the continuing flood of his dark past.

Not wanting to have it's host's secrets revealed, the Jagan sent a pulse through Akina's brain, knocking her unconcious.

--------------------

A war cry from Kurama, Akina woke up, finding herself lying hidden from the battle. Yusuke was beaten to a pulp and pinned to a tree. Hiei was nowhere to be found. Kurama was fighting on his own.  
"How long was i unconcious?" she groaned, her head having a sharp pain in her temples. Then her vision was clearing and she saw a chunk missing from Kurama's side.

"I have to help him!"

...To be continued!


	11. Chapter 11: Between a Rock

Rai: Okay this is probably a fairly short chapter but please Read and Review and don't get in pissy fits if the spotlight is on Akina.

Chapter 11: Between a Rock and a Hard Place.

"Die Oukan!" growled Akina as she unsheved her rose thorn sword.

"NO! AKINA YOU MUST STOP! STOP!" Kurama begged.

Akina glanced over her shoulder at Kurama, then back at Oukan. She then gasped and swung her sword away from Oukan and stared at him, appalled.

"Y-YOU MONSTER! YOU ATE HIEI! HOW COULD YOU EAT YOUR OWN KIND!" Akina said in complete horror.

"Simple. I was hungry." he chuckled, "And besides, it tasted especially good eating my flesh and blood." he laughed out.

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD YOU TELLIN' ME HIEI WAS YOUR SON!" Yusuke screamed out in fury.

"Mm...Yes." Oukan grinned. "But he's not dead...not yet."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" Akina demanded.

"Hn. As of now, he is paralyzed; digesting as well. So basically you could say he's being roasted to death." Oukan replied in a sense of pride for his actions. "But being my offspring, you cannot kill me without killing the little cretin as well."

"No! Hiei..." Akina began to shake in unrestrainable rage.  
Seeing his memories, his life, Akina knew him so closely now. She thought of him as family now.  
"How could you do this? Where's the heart you used to have? The love you had for Hina? Can you not share that with your own son?" Akina whimpered like a child.

"SILENCE WENCH! It was never love!" Oukan yelled out.

"Liar." Akina backfired.

...To be continued!

And don't forget to read and review.


	12. Chapter 12: Chewed up and Swallowed

Chapter 12: Chewed Up and Spit Out

Rai: And the chapters keep on coming.

Hiei: you seem to be in a good mood

Suzuki(from Descendents of Darkness): wow

Rai-shove it Hiei

Hiei: Read and review --'

Chapter 12: Chewed Up and Spit Out

As Hiei lie paralyzed inside Oukan's belly, Akina's mind of Hiei's past goes in a fit. She glances at Kurama, standing in front of her.  
_'Darn. I will have to get him before he gets me...'_

Suddenly, Akina lunged at Kurama. After healing her broken arm, she breaks it again as she strikes the back of Kurama's neck, knocking him out.  
"Forgive me." Akina apologized.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Yuskue yelled out in bewilderment.

"Spare me." Akina replied in annoyance, "I know what I'm doing..."

Oukan began laughing again: "Your funeral, child." he began to borrow underground. "You just gave me an easy meal of three more people!" he cackled.

Oukan disappeared.

"EXCUSE ME! CALLING ALL STUPID GIRLS!" Yusuke yelled.

Akina turned her head sharply and said: "What do you want now!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU PLAN TO KILL THIS DAMN THING!" Yusuke replied.

Oukan shook the ground beneath the three fighters. The ground then exploded under Akina and she was swallowed up.

...To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13: Out with One

Rai: ooooooooooooo this going to be a good one.

Suzuki: You've already read it once though

Ryoki (Hot Gimmick): She reliving it….and Read and Reveiw

Chapter 13: Out With One

"AKINA!" Yusuke panicked

Oukan's mouth stretched wide with Akina inside, closed up. Yusuke watched on as his healer was pushed down Oukan's throat and in his gut with Hiei.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Yusuke's spirit energy broke, as he transformed into his demon form.

"Pay you bones is more like it." he laughed. "But that red-head is next..." he approached Kurama opening his mouth, when he stopped...

...Oukan's eyes grew wide. Then he started to gag. "What's...h-happening...to me!" he coughed.

Suddenly, he coughed up Hiei; Kohanaharu pushed Hiei out of Oukan's stomach. Hiei opened his eyes and released the breath he had held for so long to live.

"No...NOOO!" Oukan couldn't believe what happened.

But Hiei, despite being alive, was still under his assumed-to-be father's spell. Hiei was paralyzed; and if anyone hurt Oukan, they would harm Hiei as well.

Suddenly, Oukan began screaming. So did Hiei.

_'What the heck is she doing to them!'_ Yusuke wondered as he saw his friend suffer the same fate as his so-called father.

Oukan then clutched his head, as the shape of a tiny hand embossed from the skin around his skull. Hiei made a blood-curdling scream and the Jagan began pulsing in anger as Akina forced her way into Oukan's brain.

...To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14: One Still In

Rai: Ahh..another lovely chapter.

Chapter 14: One Still In

With the Jagan in pain as well, it began levetating debris around the battleground. Then began launching them in all different directions. One of Akina's fan-blades barely missed chopping off a 'precious commodity' of Yusuke's.

"HEY HIEI...WILL YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THE THING PLEASE!" Yusuke said know his words were in vein though.

Just then Hiei panted in relief. The debris fell back to the ground, lifeless. The Jagan subsided it's anger and closed it's eyelid.  
"Finally..." Hiei whispered, exhausted. He sat himself up to recover from his ordeal; watching his father in disgust and fury.

Oukan's screaming did not subside as Kohanaharu's hand left his skull. Oukan stared at his gut where Akina prepared to finish Oukan off for good. But Oukan would not allow a young girl to disgrace his name. So to keep her from winning, he began throwing punches at himself to knock Akina out of her own life.

But out of nowhere, Kurama grabbed his arms.  
"You leave her be! Let her go now!" Kurama demanded.

"FAT CHANCE!" Oukan replied.

...To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15

Rai: Read and Review…

Chapter 15: End of Oukan

Shoving Kurama aside, Oukan jumped back. Having Yusuke break the barrier of Oukan's energy that had Yusuke pinned to the tree, Oukan could only stand off with the three fighters.

Hiei stood up. He and Oukan, his father, now met eye-to-eye. Hiei's eye's were shown more coldly toward his father than anyone had seen before. There was not a streak of compassion in the young fire-youkai's face. Oukan on the other hand looked nervous. Then he lowered his head and smiled.  
"What is it! What's so funny!" Hiei demanded.

"Your mother would have been proud." Oukan replied with a mutter.

Hiei's eyes grew wide. It was an answer that he would never have expected.  
"So how's that sister of your's? Not anything like you and I I suppose." Oukan chuckled.

Yukina...she's family. Just as Kohanaharu is to Kurama...if Hiei saw Yukina being eaten alive, he would kill the demon who dared to do so with one swipe. Kurama cannot do that for his descendant. The attacks of poison left him temporarily blind...he cannot see what is happening to Akina. He's tried to fight by hearing but it does no good with Oukan's speed. He also cannot see Oukan's spirit energy; it's hidden from detection. Realizing this, Hiei glared, growling at Oukan.

Hiei lunged, unsheiving his katana. He disappeared; reappearing again after cut cutting his fater in several slices. but then the figure of Oukan faded. Hiei had only cut up his shadow.

But then, Oukan, standing behind Hiei, had a false sense of security as Yusuke restrained him and had Oukan at point blank.

Yusuke chanted the spirit wave...and fired.

------

The blue light disappated.

Nothing but dust was left of Oukan the fire-youkai.  
The dust cleared as a crater came into form. Akina's body came into view. Her soul hanging above her.

"Oh no!" Yusuke thought the worst.

Kurama's sight blurred. Then came back to view. He saw Akina's soul running away from her body.

Then, out of nowhere, Jin appeared and grabbed Akina's soul.  
With a grin on his face he asked: "Look pretty banged up there Urameshi! This ole girl what you're looking for?" he chuckled.

...To be continued!


	16. Chapter 16

Rai: sorry for the long wait. Chap 16 is up. R + R

Chapter 16: WOMP!

"She's a memory-stealer." Hiei announced.

"What the heck are yapping about Hiei?" Yusuke asked with no interest as he lie under a tree at Rei Kai; Kurama stood admiring the roses at the entrance of a nearby garden.

"That relative of Kurama's, that's who i'm yapping about." He replied, turning toward Kurama.

"Yes. That is one her traits that she does not take a liking to." Kurama explained.

"I suppose it wouldn't be one of my favourites either; considering the disturbing collection that i saw with the Jagan." Hiei muttered. "She's even stolen my memories. I hope you understand Kurama that she will have to be dealt with now that she knows almost everything." Hiei egged on.

"You needn't worry Hiei. Kohanaharu is one to keep secrets about everything. She's done it her whole life." Kurama responded with the better solution.

"Hn." Hiei said as he walked away.

"Hey, where you going?" Yusuke wondered.

"...Yukina's here. And the fool as well." Hiei replied.

Yusuke then looked around. "Hey, wait a minute! Kurama, where'd Jin run off to?" he wondered.

Kurama smiled and turned toward Yusuke: "Take a wild guess." he replied.

-------------

Now at the entrance of the Rei Kai palace, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke lead Kuwabara and Yukina to Kohanaharu's chambers.  
"Didn't you guys already say that this girl was a healer?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Yes, you fool. what's your point?" Hiei replied

"Well can't the girl just heal herself? I mean, why'd Yukina have to come?" Kuwabara asked again.

Yusuke then womped Kuwabara on the head. "Because she's unconcios, stupid!" Yusuke explained.

Kuwabara looked up angrily: "WHY YOU--" 

"Kurama, promise me you won't kill Jin when we get up there. I have yet to get one last fight with him." Yusuke interrupted.

...To be continued!


	17. Chapter 17

Rai: Read and Review

Chapter 17: Watch it!

Jin looks down at Akina. His big eyes blink in deep curiosity.

"Good looking for a kitsune." he said aloud to himself. "Wonder if she'd go--"

_"In your dreams!"_ Kohanaharu interrupted.

"Ahhhh!" Jin fell face first. As he poked his above her bedside, eyes bugged out. He jumps to his feet: "Don't scare me like that!! What's the matter with you!!!"

_"Scared? Of a telepath? You really don't get out much do you?"_ She replied.

"Hey! Your supposed to be unconcious!" Jin implied.

_"I am."_ Kohanaharu replied.

"Then how are you talking to me?! through your dreams or what not?" Jin carried on.

_"My god, i think he's got it."_ She replies dryly.

Then Jin brightened up with his all-too-famous ear-to-ear smile and leaned over, stopping an inch away from Akina's face.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're as cute as a button when you're angry?"

Akina's eyebrow twitched as she growled.

Jin's smile became nervous: "Oh...no."

...To be continued!


	18. Chapter 18

Rai: Read and review.

Chapter 18: The Trouble Never Ends.

As Yusuke and his friends walked up the final staircase to the Reikai palace's medical ward, they saw ogres rushing up and down the hallways with Koenma's paperwork.  
"You'd think that the shorty would have some sense to get his _own_ work done, while were fighting." Yusuke laughed.

"You've got alot of room to talk!" Botan called out from the top of the staircase.

"Spare me! I get enough of that from Keiko!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Geez! Why can't they just put an escalator in this place! I mean, come on! There's got to be like a gazillion stairs hear!" Kuwabara complained.

"What's the matter? Breaking a sweat already?" Hiei smirked.

"You shut-up, shrimp-boy! Or I'll show you what breaking a sweat really is!" Kuwabara blaired back.

"Hn." Hiei looked over, seeing Yukina walking beside Kazuma. Not wanted to loose whatever friendship she had with him, he disappeared.

"Ha! Guess he finally wised up!" Kuwabara grinned.

"If only he knew" Kurama muttered with a melancholy smile.

"Yeah, pretty sad." Yusuke yawned.

"Hold it! What don't i know that you guys know!" Kuwabara demanded

Suddenly they four stopped. At the top of the staircase, they saw Akina wide awake, and Jin with his handed holding the back of his severely-bruised head...and no one was seemed anxious to say hello.

"Hey Jin...what's up?" Yusuke asked worriedly.

"Koenma let let the mangey-cat out of the sack. You drug me in quite a dilly-of-a-pickle, Urameshi!" His ears wiggled as he started to smile.

"Botan, translate." Yusuke wondered.

"It's about Oukan. It turns out that he's not dead, Yusuke." Botan said, looking distressed.

"Not again." Yusuke muttered.

...To be continued!


	19. Author's Note 2 Sorry

Author's Note

I'm sorry that I have updated in a while. The site that had my friend's fanfiction on it was deleted. So I'm going to try my best and write all the chapters after 18. Again I'm terribly sorry. Stuff happens. Though I will see if I can or my other friend can get those files back. I hope. Again I am truly sorry for this inconveince.

-Rai


End file.
